


Combination

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>speedwriting prompt: combination.<br/>In which Jazz realises that sneaky humans are sneaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combination

"Time's up!" Jazz whistled something that made the bots nearby laugh, but he didn't stop what he was doing. 

"I think that means I win." Spike looked pleased as he crossed his arms, giving Jazz an expectant gaze. Until his attention was drawn to the other bots now looking curiously at them, bright optical arrays switching between smug human and concentrating saboteur until some bot asked the inevitable question. 

"Well, Jazz said that he could compute all available options for a combination lock with only three numbers within a second." Several bots nodded at the human from his position in the centre of the table, even they could do that. Pit, they could do that as sparklings. 

"Anyway, I told Jazz that it didn't mean he could get into something, I even gave him five minutes instead of his one second." The smirk on the humans face only got bigger as Jazz growled at something in his hand. A very small something. "He said he could." Spike added, this only gained another string of beeps and whistles from Jazz. 

"You didn't say the combination lock wasn't electronic and that I'd need tweasers to open it." Jazz grouched as he put the suitcase down and glared at it.


End file.
